His Rose A Rocketshippy Fanfic Prologue
by TeamRocketshipper5
Summary: Nothing much to say except that I'm new to this website. I looooove Rocketshipping to death!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes filled up with tears and a hard lump entered my throat. I held myself back from the tears about to pour out.

"J-James…"

His emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight. "I have to Jessie. It's to protect you."

"She's a clingy maniac!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking from exasperation. "What reason does she have to kill me?"

His eyes seemed lost in thought. "She's crazy Jessie. She'll do anything to have me back. If she sees me with you, she'll kill you for sure."

I gasped trying to hold back my tears. "P-please don't do this." I begged him. "I can fend for myself."

Meowth had already left to look for a better career. Our best friend. Even after he forgave me for leaving the two he left. With no explanation. And now James was leaving because of that maniac woman. The death threats she sent to me didn't frighten me. It just angered me. And now James wanted to leave after we both admitted we loved each other.

He said it was because he didn't want her to kill me. I tried to convince him, but all he said is that he had to protect me.

I finally couldn't hold back the tears. They spewed out from my eyes, making my eyes hurt from the grief. I looked up, but as soon as I did, I knew I made a mistake. Pure evergreen trees surrounded by the beautiful autumn leaves falling. It was no longer a beautiful sight.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I swayed from side to side as James carried me back to the camp. My leg still hurt like fire from falling on it. Even after I had left James and Meowth for those stupid badges, he had still forgiven me. I don't know how, but James was just that kind of guy. The sweetest person I've ever met. I had left James and Meowth yesterday for some badges I found, thinking that I could become famous without them. I was freaking stupid. They had found me and ignored me that night. The insults they called me were so hurtful. I thought they had left me forever. But of course, James forgave me.

As he carried me, I felt the urge to just blurt out my feelings for him. But I kept quiet. I was still too embarrassed. I was a hell of a wimp.

I still didn't know for sure if Meowth had forgiven me. James had said he had taken out his anger on me from thinking about Meowzie. Meowzie was his first love when he was still a stray. She thought he was a freak even though he made himself learn to talk and walk like a human for her. Bitch. That's all I have to say. I felt horrible that I put that awful memory back in his brain.

I started to feel drowsy. My eyes started to close, but I fought to keep awake. But I suddenly felt a kiss on my forehead. I looked at James as he smiled back. He closed my eyes with his fingers. His warmth soothed me as I started to drift off. I started to wonder if James had really kissed me….

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I scanned around me a bit. I was back at camp, sitting on my sleeping bag in my tent. I strained to lift my neck. James was by the campfire, cooking some burgers. To my surprise, I saw Meowth pacing around the camp. He caught sight of me awake and rushed into the tent.

"Jess! Jess! You're finally awake!" He cried as he stood next to my left shoulder.

I saw the worried look in his eyes and relaxed. He had forgiven me. Just the look in his eyes told me he was still concerned about me.

"Yeah." I bluntly answered.

That's when James stepped in. He gave me a smile and grabbed his backpack. He lifted my leg and put it on his backpack to elevate it. Most of the pain started to drain away. I took a deep breath as he left the tent.

"M-Meowth," I started. "I'm so sorry. I treated you both like shit. I-I hope you forgive me."

"You tink I'm still mad at you about dat?" He questioned.

I nodded slowly.

A smile appeared on his face. "Why would I?"

"Because…" But then I stopped. It would be cruel if I made him remember Meowzie again.

"What?"

"No it's…kinda hard to say." I turned my head so I wouldn't be looking at him.

"Seriously. Tell me."

I turned to face him. "Did…did abandoning you guys make you think of…you know…" I couldn't bear to finish.

The puzzled look on his face changed to a knowing one. "Oh. Well, sort of. When I knew you had abandoned us for da badges I thought of how she abandoned me for the Persian gang. But, when James carried you in to da camp….your leg was purple and you looked knocked out." He stopped short for a moment. "At dat point I was just glad you were ok."

I smiled weakly as the pain in my leg intensified. "So you do?"

"Idiot. Yeah, I do."

I felt the drowsy feeling again. My eyes started to close even though I wanted to stay awake longer.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of barbeque. Or what I _thought _was barbeque.

I scanned the campsite. The sun was setting. It was a beautiful purple-pink color. The smell of hamburgers hit my nostrils again.

"Beautiful, huh?"

I shrieked as I whipped my head to the side. James was sitting there, head resting on his arm. He was lying down.

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?" I inquired, still startled.

"Mhm." He answered. "All afternoon."

I started to calm down.

"Isn't it?"

"What?"

"The sunset." He reminded me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I nodded as I smiled sweetly at him. I began to be lost in thought. I imagined me and James, sitting outside of this tent, the two of us. And I thought of him, confessing his love to me.

But I was scared as hell to admit it to him myself. I looked _exactly _like his old fiancée, Jessiebell. She was the creepiest, most obsessed woman I have ever met. And James was terrified of her too. Whenever the word fiancée is mentioned, he will completely _lose _it. He hates the thought of it. And I knew, to him, I was just another Jessiebell.

"What's on your mind, Jess?" I heard him ask.

I turned to him, trying to hide my inner thoughts. "U-um, nothing interesting."

"You can talk to me about anything, Jess."

I know that! I'm scared as hell to tell you, though!

"I know." I stuttered.

"You're not still thinking about the badges are you?"

"NO!" I cried. In fact I think I yelled loud enough for the whole forest to hear me!

He took a strand of my long, red hair and twirled it around. His face still looked puzzled. "Please Jessie."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart. Why is it so damn hard?! I took a deep breath and just laid my head back down on my pillow.

I noticed he did the same. We still looked at each other. He was still looking for a response.

I heard a growl coming from my stomach. I blushed bright red. Why now?! Why in a moment of complete silence?!

But I was starving. I hadn't eaten at all in the past 2 days.

He smiled. "I have some hamburgers ready outside." He offered. "I could bring some to you."

As he started to leave, the need to tell him how I felt became more intense. It would be a perfect moment. I started to sweat.

He turned back, looking concerned. "Jessie! Are you ok?!"

I took some deep breaths. Poor James probably thought I was having a stroke right now!

I knew I was a complete wimp. I wanted to scream those three words I longed to say. "I LOVE YOU"

I thought I might really blurt it out. But what I did say was freaking stupid.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry."

I mean what the hell?!

He calmed down a little. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Uncertainly, he walked out of the tent to go get my hamburger. I literally smacked myself in the face. I blew it. Completely.

As James went away, I closed my eyes. Fantasies of him and I went through my head.

"Jessie."

For a minute, I thought it was James with my hamburger. But no. It was Meowth. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"What?"

He folded his arms. "I heard your conversation."

I started to blush. "So, what about it?"

"You love him."

I felt my face completely burning. I grabbed Meowth and started to punch him in the face.

"Hey! Stop it! Let me talk!" He was yowling.

"Why should I?!" I yelled.

I set him down for a minute as he caught his breath. "It's so obvious, Jessie!"

"Oh?"

"You hug each other in fear or happiness, you hold hands, you almost never fight…" He listed while smirking at me. "Shall I go on?"

Honestly, I had been so obsessed over James, I hadn't really noticed. "No."

"Why are you so afraid to tell him?"

I stopped. "Because of _her_."

"Jessiebelle?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, trust me. James don't think of you as her!" He laughed out loud. "In fact, he's told me many things."

I started to perk up. "What?!"

"Things that a complete lovebird would say." He answered. He then started to mock James. "Do you think Jessie loves me? Would you be ok with it if she did?"

I started to relax. James felt calm enough to tell Meowth, of all people, his feelings about me!

I heard footsteps of James getting closer to the tent.

Meowth started to step out. He looked at me once more before he left.

James stepped in as Meowth left. He put a plate on my waist containing a mouthwatering hamburger with provolone cheese, thinly sliced tomatoes, red onions, and mustard. Just the way I liked it.

I set it down on the ground for a moment. As I expected, James didn't leave. He just sat on the ground, looking at me, still puzzled.

I sat up and pondered on what I would say. Should I outright say it? Would that seem too impulsive?

I started to eat the burger. "Y-you're an amazing cook, James."

He smiled a bit. "I would really like to know what's been up with you."

I put down the plate. What would I say?! What if what Meowth told me was all lies?! What if he didn't feel that way?

Without my control, my eyes just welled up and tears began to spill out. I wiped them away from my face.

James' face turned to sheer horror. "Jessie? What are you crying for?"

I laughed a bit to my surprise. "I'm such an idiot! I have no idea!"

He took me by the waist and put me on his lap. I lay there, looking like a fool. He wrapped his arms around me.

I suddenly got scared and pushed him away. He looked baffled. I sat there, trying not to hit myself for what I had done.

He started to look depressed. "Ok, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong…" He slowly got up.

I watched him walk out of the tent. I suddenly felt a burst of energy. I wouldn't back down this time!

I got to my feet, my leg burning with fiery pain. To my surprise, it had started to rain. Pouring, in fact. I limped over to him quickly. "James! Wait!"

He turned to me. He looked utterly depressed.

I started to lose my balance since I was hopping on one leg, trying not to put weight on the other one.

He caught me before I fell. He held my hands as we both looked at each other. I started to back away a bit.

"J-James. You don't know how scared I am." I started, nonchalantly looking at the dark sky. Rain began to soak my hair.

"Scared of what?"

I took a deep breath. "I can't say it, James. I'm scared as hell."

He sat down on one of the logs surrounding our campsite. "You have to fill me in, Jessie."

I started to breath. I knew I had to say it this time. I pushed the worries out of my brain.

"James. I love you."


End file.
